New Revelations
by WolfBloodBaptism
Summary: The Titans get visitors that they never expected, especially Starfire. What will they do when her sister Blackfire shows up, boyfriend in tow, saying that she's changed?
1. Chapter 1

A million million eyes looked down upon the earth as the young couple walked slowly towards the edge of the cliff, both the hard-packed earth and the visitors shrouded in night's dark embrace. They gazed solemnly at the city-scape several miles away, the bright lights a study in contrast with the rest of the world.

The quiet night was ended with a soft sigh from the dark-haired woman. "You know that I haven't seen my sister in two years, and that the last time we met went...well, less than great," she said to her companion, her hand seeking his for support. "I am not well loved by her and her friends, and with good reason. I've been nothing but trouble."

Her companion smiled softly into the night, gazing up into the star-lit sky. "Did I ever tell you why I enjoy the night so much, love?" he asked, squeezing her hand gently. "It's because I feel closer to my parents during this time. Oh, they loved these twilight hours so, though as a child I was always rather rude about their habits. 'Why couldn't they be like other parents?' I always thought to myself. 'What's so special about the stupid dark?'" Chuckling quietly, he shook his head at the memories. "The night held a special place in their heart for reasons that were always beyond me. And when they died, I found myself staring up at the night sky, much as we are right now, and found myself pondering questions no eleven year old should have to ponder. And you know what?" he added, looked back to the woman who held his heart.

"What's that?" she replied, moving closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I found myself comforted in the presence of the stars, almost as if my parents were watching down upon me. Why do you think I was the only thief to operate during the day? I could never have held my head up with my parents watching me commit the crimes I did. Finally, the shame drove me to turn myself in, and the night I was finally released, I met you."

The woman blushed, hoping that the darkness would hide the fact from her love. To no avail, of course. "And what does that have to do with me seeing my sister after all this time?" she asked, kissing him softly on his head.

"Easy," he said, grinning broadly. "Family is the most important thing in this universe, no matter what planet you may be from. If on one day you slap your sibling, the next apologize sincerely. Nothing should come between family, least of all the family itself. So, tomorrow morning we'll go see your sister, and I guarantee you will be better for it." Pulling her close, he kissed the woman lovingly on the lips, witnessed only by the blinking eyes in the sky and whatever nocturnal creature happened to be close by, the wind carrying soft laughter through the night.

* * *

><p>The morning sun found Jump City wakening for it's daily exorcise, people leaving their houses for jobs, school, and other activities that would continue throughout the day. As the light found the most auspicious building in the city, a large T-shaped dwelling situated on a small island off the coast, the sun found a group of five already hard at work, training for when their abilities would be tested against the various villains that called their beloved city home.<p>

Sounds permeated the early morning hours, originating from the busy five as varied machinery tried their hardest to test the group to their limit. Explosions, yells, and roars were heard by any passing aquatic animal as the Teen Titans went all out against the newest of Cyborg's training robots. "Starfire, on your left!" the leader of the group, Nightwing, yelled to his girlfriend, parrying a sword slash from a robotic swordsman with his bo staff. The alien princess, heading the warning, quickly jumped into the air, throwing bolts of green energy at the newest of attackers to target her.

"These creations are most difficult, friend Cyborg!" she exclaimed, grabbing another robot, this time appearing as a large panther, and tossing it into a large rock.

A grunt was heard as a green triceratops charged into a metallic monstrosity that was hard to compare against anything found in the animal kingdom. Shifting back into his natural form, Beast added, "Yeah, man, why'd you have to make it so dang hard?" Sensing something coming up behind him, he quickly shifted into a large python and slithered back, wrapping his body around the legs of his newest assailant.

The only reply the two got was a loud "Booyah!" as the mechanical Cyborg blasted several robots with his sonic cannon.

"I hate to say it," said the dark-dressed heroine, Raven, as she sent several black tendrils of energy into two robots that had the misfortune to target her. Ripping them apart, she continued, "But I agree with Beast. This does seem to be harder than normal. I doubt even Slade's robots would last this long."

Before Cyborg could respond, a loud buzzer sounded, causing the remaining few robots to deactivate. Breathing heavily, he checked his arm display and said, "Well, we lasted the full half hour, so it couldn't-"

"Half hour?" yelled the green hero, falling down into a sitting position. "You mean we've been out here trying not to get killed by your robots for half an hour?" He suddenly found himself hanging upside down with dark energy gripping his right ankle.

"We could make you fight them all yourself," Raven deadpanned, her face looking bored now that the training exorcise was over with. Dropping the changeling back onto the ground, she added, "I'm going to take a shower then meditate in my room. Do NOT bother me." The last part she uttered at Beast, giving him her best death glare before disappearing into a black portal.

"Well, on that note, you're dismissed, Titans," Nightwing said, shrugging at the confused Beast. "I think a shower would be good for all of us."

"Oh yes, the washing of the skin under the hot water is most enjoyable," Starfire exclaimed happily, not noticing the awkward looks of her male companions. "Come, Nightwing, let us commence the washing!" Nightwing looked appropriately embarrassed as the two remaining Titans laughed hilariously watching him being dragged off by his girlfriend.

Getting control of themselves, Cyborg and Beast walked back to the tower. "What you think about waffles, green bean?" Cyborg asked, slapping his friend's back. "I'll even make yours with that nasty soy milk. All you gotta do is have some bacon."

Beast made a retching noise at the mention of bacon and the two started arguing about the benefits of tofu versus meat for the umpteenth time in their four years of friendship. As they made their way into the Tower, a bell sounded through the building. "Hey, was that the doorbell?" Beast asked, looking curiously at Cyborg. "When did we get a doorbell? Everybody we know is either a Titan, in which case they just walk in, or an enemy, in which case they just walk in."

Cyborg just shrugged and led the way to the main entrance. Pressing an intercom button next to the large doors, he asked, "Uh, yeah? Who is it?"

A bodiless voice answered through the speaker, saying, "Hey, name's Bob, I'm from the Acme Corporation. I got a shipment for a Ms. Starfire of Titan Tower? Can you tell her that the giant slingshot she ordered is here?"

Both men just looked at each other and mouthed the words 'giant slingshot' to each other before Cyborg turned back to the intercom. "Ookay, well, she's a little indisposed-" Beast started laughing quietly at the phrase. "-but we'll make sure she gets it."

"Okay," the voice said, "but I'm gonna need a signature."

Shrugging, thinking that it was probably just one of Starfire's crazed fanboys trying to sneak into the Tower again, Cyborg opened the door to find a couple standing in front of the door. The man was oddly dressed in a purple and yellow jester's outfit, complete with jingling hat and boots, holding a matching scepter in his left hand. Floating behind him was a dark-haired woman wearing a purple crop top and skirt, with metal armor underneath. The two heroes had no trouble recognizing the woman.

"Blackfire!" they said, shock in their voice. Pressing a button in his arm, Cyborg said, "Hey, guys? Blackfire's here," while Beast fell into one of the fighting stances that Nightwing finally got him to learn.

"We're on our way," came Nightwing's voice from Cyborg's arm as the mechanical hero charged his sonic cannon.

"You were right, they are a bit hostile towards you," the man said, looking back at the Tamaranian. "You think I shoulda brought a pizza or something? Hey, guys, we come in peace."

"Yeah, right," Beast said, a scowl on his face. "You never come unless you're trying to get rid of Star, Blackfire. What's it this time? Another frame job? Take over Tamaran again? What?"

"Look, I told you they wouldn't want me here," Blackfire said, frowning at the jester. "So can we just go now? This was totally a bad-"

Just then a loud squeal echoed through the hallway. "Blackfire!" Starfire said, floating up into the air, green energy surrounding her hands and eyes. "Why have you come to my home? I told you I did not wish to see you ever again!" Nightwing stood beside her, his bo staff in hand as he just looked at the odd couple with Raven right behind them.

"Look, hey, I said we come in peace, alright?" the man said, holding up his hands. Shaking the bells on his hat, he continued. "I just thought that Blackfire here should see her sister before we meet up with the Justice League. There's a lot that they need to talk about."

The five Titans just looked at each other, confusion apparent on their faces. "What is going on, Blackfire?" Starfire asked, coming down onto the ground in front of the others. "Why are you going to meet the League of Justice?"

Looking at the man for support, Blackfire's reply was met with gasps of surprise. "I'm turning myself in."

Nodding, the bells in his hat tinkling, the man said, "That's right, we're meeting with the Justice League in a week so she can turn herself in for her crimes and I'm gonna plead for her to be released to me on probation. A lot's happened since you've seen each other."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the couple were standing in front of the Titans, with the man completing their story. "-and after she was fully healed, she came to the conclusion that she had to make amends for the trouble she's caused, and I support her decision wholeheartedly."<p>

"So let me get this straight," Nightwing said in full detective mode. "You found Blackfire half-dead in a crater in a field that you just happened to be walking by at the time, spent almost a year nursing her back to health, fell in love, and now you are going to meet with perhaps the strictest court in the universe?" At the man's nod, Nightwing asked, "And just who are you to do all this for a known intergalactic criminal?"

Chuckling more to himself than anything, the jester looked at Blackfire and shrugged. "They were gonna ask sooner or later, love," he told her. Looking back at the heroes sitting on the couch in front of him, he said, "Looks can be deceiving. What would you say if I told you that I was one of the top thieves in Louisiana? Able to steal just about anything, and during the middle of the day?" The five just stared at him, their interest peaking. Grinning broadly, his inner showman surfacing, he gave a sudden spin that the eye couldn't follow, and the Titans found themselves facing what looked like an ordinary man dressed in khaki cargo pants, a white tee, shoes, and a pencil behind his ear.

"Whoa," was all Beast was able to say, his eyes riveted on the man.

"The name's Rawn Juko, but you can call me the Cartoonist. Pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Starfire and Nightwing were laying down in her room, trying to come to terms with everything that they had heard. Neither could quite bring themselves to fully believe Blackfire's story. "Richard?" Starfire asked, looking up into her boyfriend's eyes. "Do you…do you think that my sister Blackfire is telling the truth? I would most like to believe her…" Starfire sniffed softly, unpleasant memories of her past with her sister coming to mind. She felt Nightwing's hand gently stroke her hair, calming her down like nothing else could.

Sighing slightly, Nightwing looked down at her face, and said, "I'm not quite sure. I mean, I know you two haven't had the best relationship in the world, but, to be honest, I think they were telling the truth. Why else would they be going to see the Justice League?" At the thought of the major super hero group, a small frown passed through his face. "It's Rawn that has me most confused. Just who exactly is he, and how does he know how to contact the League? He did say that he was a thief, and he obviously has powers, even if he did kinda skimp on the details."

"Do not forget to mention how he was somehow able to win the heart of my sister, which I thought was impossible," Starfire added, gazing up at the pink of her ceiling. "Sometimes I wondered if my sister even contained a heart," she whispered softly to herself.

* * *

><p>A soft sigh broke the silence in the small bedroom, followed by the sound of tossing and turning. "Do you think they believed us?" Blackfire asked, turning over and placing a hand on Rawn's arm. "Didn't I say this was a bad idea? This was a bad idea. We should just leave. They'll never-" She stopped talking as Rawn held her lips with his own, giving her a deep but gentle kiss. "Sorry," she whispered as they parted, her breathing and heartbeat quickening. "Why didn't you tell them the rest of it?"<p>

Rawn shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. "Wasn't my place to say," he told her, stretching his arm out to open the large window next to the bed. "Now if you don't go get your sister and talk to her, I will sing you my favorite song," he added, playfully threatening her. "Oh I know a song that gets on every body's nerves-" he started to sing before a soft hand clasped his mouth shut. Laughing into the hand, he pulled the woman close and hugged her tightly. "Now go," he ordered, playfully shoving her off the bed.

With an indignant huff that just caused Rawn to chuckle again, Blackfire opened the door to the Titan's guest bedroom, one of many, and floated down the hallway, thinking quietly to herself. _What am I gonna do? _She thought, staring down at the steel floor. _I mean, X'hall knows I've not exactly been the best sister in the galaxy, far from, but people do change. Sure, I mean, I don't think I've changed all _that_ much, but still, I'm not as bad as I used to be._

Not watching where she was going, she suddenly found herself on the floor. "Urgh," she muttered, shaking her head and looking up. She found herself looking at a glowing blue metallic hand reaching down to help her up.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Cyborg said, picking up the Tamaranian. "Just came out for a small midnight snack," he added, motioning behind him at the motorized cart carrying what looked like the entire contents of the fridge. "Where you going? Thought Nightwing gave you the riot act about staying in your room at night?"

Blackfire just shrugged at the question, a bit of her old self coming back. "Well, you know me, never much was one for authorities," she said, raising an eyebrow. Finally, looking back down at the floor, she said, "I just wanted to talk to Starfire about something important. Privately," she added.

Looking around to make sure they were alone, Cyborg placed a hand on the woman's shoulders. "It's cause you're no longer completely Tamaranian, isn't it?" A small gasp and a quick look was all the confirmation he needed. "Don't worry, I think me and Raven are the only one's who figured it out. My scanners are pretty good you know, and I know what to look for in Tamaranian physiology. And I know that you would have needed a blood transfusion if you're injuries were as bad as Rawn tried to hide. That's how Raven figured it out, we're both the medics around here."

"Don't tell anybody!" Blackfire whispered urgently, a strange look in her eyes. "I'm sure Starfire will end up telling everyone anyway, X'hall knows she can't keep a secret for long, but please, keep it on the down low."

"Hey, don't worry, my lips are on lock-down," Cyborg promised her, squeezing her shoulder. "Look, go drag your sister away from her boy toy and talk to her, and we'll all see you in the morning, alright?"

Blackfire smirked and nodded, glad that some people know how to keep secrets. Floating away, she looked back at the cybernetic hero and said, "Oh, yeah, thanks." Making her way through the twists and turns of the Tower, using was she remembered from her previous…'visits', she soon found herself in front of Starfire's door, labeled with the woman's name and large red hearts. Smirking at the decorations, she quietly knocked on the steel door. "Starfire, you up?" she whispered quietly, hoping that Nightwing was either asleep or not in the room.

Her wish was in vain, however, as the masked hero opened the door a crack and peered outside. Seeing the dark-haired _ex-enemy?_ he kept thinking to himself, he asked, "What are you doing here, Blackfire? I thought I told you to stay in your room tonight?"

Rolling her eyes, Blackfire said, "Look, bird brain, I just wanna talk to my sister in private, alright?" A bit of her old self came through as she looked the man up and down, smirked, and added, "Speaking of which, lover boy, just why are you in my sister's room in the middle of the night, and wearing a mask even? I think maybe I'm glad I stopped by, seems like she might be in trouble." She laughed softly as she detected a slight blush in the teen detective's face.

Sighing, trying to get control of himself, he looked at Blackfire and said, "Look, is it really important?" At her nod, ignoring her still smirking attitude, he continued, "Fine, just give me a couple minutes, and she'll be right out."

As he closed the door, Blackfire thought to herself, _Heh, never thought that I'd get the better of him. I'm gonna have to keep this in mind for future reference._ Finally, the smirk leaving her face, she backed up and leaned against the wall opposite her sister's room, thinking of how she was gonna tell her story.

* * *

><p>Walking over to the large purple bed, Nightwing leaned over and shook his love's shoulder softly. "Starfire, hey Star, wake up," he whispered in her ear, planting a soft kiss on her neck. Hearing a slight moan at being woken up a lot earlier than she was used to, he couldn't help but smile as the moon's light gently caressed her form.<p>

"Mmm, boyfriend Richard?" Starfire asked sleepily, letting out a yawn. "What time is it? It is too early for the 'waking the up', isn't it?" Rolling over, she surprised Nightwing with a passionate but still sleepy kiss. "Are you feeling the 'pangs of the horn'?"

Nightwing couldn't help the full-face blush that crept over him, feeling Starfire's soft form pressing up against him. "Er..no, Star," he said, hoping that Blackfire wasn't listening in. "Baby, your sister is outside wanting to talk to you about something important."

At the mention of her sister's name, Starfire fully woke, sitting up and straddling Nightwing. "Blackfire is outside?" she asked, blushing as the same thought of her sister listening in crossed her mind. "But, what does she want at the 'night of mid'?"

Nightwing shrugged, leaning up to give Starfire a loving hug. "I'm not sure, but it probably has something to do with what they didn't tell us earlier. Just, be careful, Star, okay?" he asked, looking up into her bright emerald eyes.

"I promise I shall be doing the caution, love Richard," she whispered before walking to the door.

The door opening got Blackfire's attention quickly, breaking her train of thought. "You wished to do the speaking with me, Blackfire?" Starfire said softly, not quite meeting her sister's eyes. Blackfire smirked, seeing a bit of embarrassment still on the woman's face.

"Yeah, can we go somewhere private?" the dark-haired Tamaranian asked, looking up and down the hall. "Preferably somewhere without security?"

Starfire looked at her sister suspiciously, but nodded and led the way up to the roof. "There is not very much of the security up here, and unless friends Raven or Beast Boy are up there, we will not be interrupted." Making their way through the rooftop doorway, Starfire was surprised a suddenly being pulled back and into a fierce hug by her rather less-than-affectionate sister. Giving a squeal of shock, she stuttered, "S-sister? What is the matter?"

Sighing, Blackfire released her sister and walked over to the ledge, sitting down with her legs dangling over the edge. "There's...something me and Rawn didn't say earlier, something majorly important." She stopped talking and looked up at the full moon, almost basking in it's soft glow. Hearing Starfire walk over and sit down next to her, she closed her eyes. "Something more than just me being found by Rawn and getting nursed to health. I was...almost dead, I had lost a lot of blood." Starfire gasped, shocked by the images running through her head as her sister continued. "I had lost too much blood for me to replenish fast enough to save my own life. I know our people are built to withstand a lot of punishment, but I was so close to reaching the gates of X'hal at times that I could swear I saw them. To save me, Rawn had to...give me blood."

Starfire just stared wide-eyed at her sister, the knowledge of what was coming next piercing her heart. Every Tamaranian knows that their blood was what gave them their abilities, and though most blood can be used to save them, any Tamaranian that goes under the transfusion is permanently weakened. Most choose to end their own lives rather than have that happen to them.

"With our own...unique blood," Blackfire whispered softly, surprising Starfire again as tears slowly started sliding down her cheek, "the blood transfusion changed me in more ways than normal. I no longer have the fighting spirit, at least not as great as it was. I still have most of my strength and speed, and you saw that I can still fly, but nothing more. I'm...I just don't know what I would have done if Rawn hadn't stayed by me, helping me through everything even though he didn't have to."

Starfire jumped up and pulled Blackfire into her, giving her a bone-crushing hug, almost literally. Tears poured down her eyes as she sobbed into her sister's shoulder. "O-oh, s-s-sister B-Blackfire, I am s-so glad you are alright!"

Blackfire just chuckled, holding onto her sister tightly. "So, tell me about you and that hunky Nightwing?" she asked playfully, grinning as Starfire squeaked.

* * *

><p>Growing restless as he waited for Blackfire to return to bed, figuring that she was enjoying some quality time with her sister for the first time in years, Rawn slowly stood up and looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror in the room. He felt the loss of power, knowing that he was truly alone at that moment. Smiling softly, he left the room and walked outside, knowing that a bit of time under the moon would do him good. Making his way to the common room, he found Raven sitting in front of the large windows, floating and chanting softly. Walking silently next to her, he peered through the window, the glow of the moon resting against his face.<p>

Sensing someone next to her, Raven looked to the side and saw the man who came with Blackfire. Raising her eyebrow, she slowly stood up next to him. "What are you doing up and out of your room?" she asked him in her usual monotone voice. "Aren't you supposed to stay in there until Nightwing says otherwise?"

Rawn just shrugged, his eyes not leaving the night sky. "Have you ever seen a more beautiful moon than this?" he asked, not answering her question. "So full, gazing upon the Earth like a caring mother. She calls to each of us in her own special way." A soft sigh left his lips as he suddenly found himself holding a white rose. Twirling it around in his fingers, he added, "You should talk to Beast Boy about the moon sometime. Something tells me he's rather familiar with her."

The mention of the green changeling caught the half-demon unawares, eyes bolting open. "W-What does he have to do with anything?" she asked, standing up and walking towards the man. "And why do you think he's 'familiar' with the moon?"

"Well, he is partially all animals, right?" he asked, showing a surprising knowledge of her teammate. "Meaning he's partially every nocturnal creature, both predator and prey. Ask him what a moon like this makes him feel."

"You are an odd one," Raven told him, a strange look in her eyes.

"Philosophy major," he answered, chuckling to himself. "I find that saying mysterious things like that makes me sound cool." Shaking his head, he walked towards the front door, hands clasped behind his head. "If anyone asks, I'll be down by the waterfront," he told her before turning around. "And seriously, go talk to Beast Boy about the moon sometime." And with that, he was gone before Raven could reply.

* * *

><p>The moon shone over the waters surrounding Titan Island, as several of Jump City's residents have taken to calling the small bit of land housing their favorite heroes, the ebb and flow an appropriate metaphor of life. At least, that was what the current watcher thought as he stood on an overhanging boulder. <em>Sometimes life just never reaches the peace that nature can produce, <em>he thought to himself. _The pattern of everything working together in a common goal._ His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden buzz coming from his pocket. _Right on time as always,_ he chuckled to himself as he pulled out the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, eyes locked on the moon he loved so much. "Just thought we'd take a small stop at the Titan's place...No, no, we're fine, just wanted Blackfire to see her sister...Hey, family is important, isn't it?...Don't worry about it, we aren't gonna stay long...What, concerned that some grand scheme is gonna come crumbling down around your feet?...Of course she knows, why wouldn't I tell her?...Yes, I trust her completely...No, your former apprentice doesn't know a thing...You know how good an actor I am. I fooled even you on several occasions, if you recall...No, we won't be late. Give me a little trust here, I ain't let you down yet...Yeah, yeah, the phone will self-destruct in five seconds, blah blah blah...Talk to you later, tall, dark, and spooky." Hanging up the phone, he closed his eyes to the beautiful sight before him, his mind lost to the whims of the whispering wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Le Gasp! What could Rawn the Cartoonist be up to? Is he a villain? Who was he talking to, and who was the 'former apprentice' he mentioned?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Blackfire awoke to the sight of her love peering down at her, a soft smile upon his face. Returning the smile, she leaned up and gave him a small kiss, eyes sparkling happily. Ever since she met him, her entire demeanor changed, until now she sometimes had trouble recognizing herself. But she never regretted her decision to stand by him, even after he told her everything. "How are you doing, love?" she asked him quietly, arms lazily reaching around his waist to pull him close. "Did you have a nice walk last night?"

"I can't keep anything away from you, can I?" he asked, playfully nipping her nose. "Speaking of last night, did you and your sister have a good time?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Sorry we were out so late, but I think it was the first time we've actually spent that long together without trying to kill each other, literally." They both laughed contentedly, holding each other close. "Do you think I should tell the others? I mean, I asked Starfire not to, and I think she knew enough to actually keep it a secret. Cyborg and Raven figured it out, though it was just because they've had medical training and know about Tamaranian physiology, but I just don't know-" A finger on her lips halted her speech, keeping her from going on a full-tilt rant.

"Do you regret anything?" Rawn asked, showing her all the love and compassion he had for her in his eyes. "Any of it?"

A sigh escaped her throat, her eyes focusing on the ceiling above them. "For the first time in my life, I'm actually feeling love for my sister, all thanks to you. I can look at others and not feel so angry. And best of all," she whispered, turning her eyes back to Rawn, "I found you." With that, she kissed him deeply, enjoying the feelings washing over her as he made her feel so good.

* * *

><p>The four heroes sitting around the kitchen table and talking about the events of the previous day were greeted by the sight of a very tired-looking Starfire, floating slowly to the fridge to get a large jug of mustard. "G-g-good morning, friends," she told them, barely stifling a yawn. "Did you all have a wonderful slumber?"<p>

"Yeah, but it looks line Nightwing kept you up all last night," came the teasing reply from Beast Boy, wiggling his eyebrows playfully as a blush crept across the alien's face. Cyborg laughed with his best friend, and even Raven couldn't repress a small smile, though she knew nothing like that had happened.

"N-no, I was out having the 'girl talk' with sister Blackfire," she told them, sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"Did she tell you why she smells different?" came a surprising question from Beast Boy. Well, surprising to everybody except Nightwing, who just raised a hidden eyebrow. "What? She doesn't smell like she used to!" he defended himself as he found four sets of eyes gazing at him. "Less Tamaranian, though she still has that Blackfire scent."

"And you've been sniffing her why?" Cyborg asked, his one eyebrow cocked and a strange look on his face.

"Yes, why have you been doing the sniffing of my sister, _friend_ Beast Boy?" Starfire added in, an even stranger look on her face.

"Hey hey hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed, raising his hands defensively. "You guys know I got a good tracking nose! I can't help but notice smells and remember them! It's kinda a way I remember people!"

"Is that why I'm missing several pieces of clothing, Beast Boy?" Raven asked calmly, though with a glint of red behind her eyes.

A very, very pale Beast Boy stared at the half-demon, rivaling her skin tone. "I..uh..How did...I know nothing!" he half shouted before practically disappearing from the table in flight.

_Animals_, Raven thought to herself before taking a sip of her tea. Her thoughts were shattered along with Nightwing's cup of coffee as the common room door opened to reveal...

"SLADE!" Nightwing shouted, jumping up with bo staff in hand. "How did you get in here?"

The other three Titans leaped into action, taking a defensive stance behind their leader. "Good morning, Titans," came the cold, sinister voice of their most powerful enemy. "Did you sleep well? I hope I'm not disturbing your breakfast." An evil chuckle came from behind his two-toned mask. "As for how I got in here, it was through the front door."

The knuckles under Nightwing's gloves were bone white as he gripped his staff tightly. "Too bad you're not gonna leave the same way! Titans, G-" he started to yell, hoping to finally put an end to the only villain that ever made him hesitate before being interrupted by a heartfelt laugh.

"Oh, man, you should see the looks on your faces! So priceless!" a familiar voice said. Reaching up, Slade took off his mask and showed that Rawn was behind it, a big grin on his face. "That was so worth it! I can't believe you guys actually fell for it." A quick spin later and Rawn was back in his jester outfit, Blackfire coming up behind him with a smile.

"I tried to stop him, but he's just such a joker," she said, shrugging her shoulders apologetically. "He just can't resist doing these things. Imagine waking up and finding yourself staring down at you."

The four heroes just sat down, hearts pumping furiously as they tried to calm themselves. "Don't EVER do that again, man!" Cyborg said, rubbing the metal plate over his chest. "You nearly caused my CPU to crash!"

"I agree with friend Cyborg, that was most unpleasant," Starfire said, a bit of fear still in her eyes.

"That was awesome!" Beast Boy's voice shouted from behind the group. "I've never thought of doing something like that! Best prank of all time!" He would have said more, but he suddenly found himself back in his room, upside down in a pile of dirty clothes.

Raven stood up, a new cup of tea steaming in her hand. "Now that the childish prank is over, I'm going to go meditate in my room. Do not disturb me." Black energy surrounded the woman as she melted through the floor.

Nightwing just gave a short glare at the Cartoonist before sighing. "If you do something like that again, I'm gonna lock you up with Raven after Beast Boy annoys her," he threatened, cleaning up the mess from his broken mug.

"Yes sir!" came an obnoxious voice as the four looked up to find a very young Robin standing before them, saluting Nightwing just like Beast Boy did when they all first met. "I will not do that again, sir!" A broad grin spread across the Robin-double and he quickly changed back into the jester.

Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh quietly to themselves, a little surprised that someone, for once, was actively treating their leader in a non-serious manner. Even Starfire couldn't help but giggle at the man's antics. "Friend Rawn, you are most funny," she told him, stealing glances at her boyfriend. All Blackfire did was give him a playful slap on the back of his head.

"Will you stop it already and get me something to eat, you idiot?" she told him, laughter still in her eyes. "The love of your life is just wasting away here of starvation why you do nothing but make fun of my sister's man."

Blackfire found herself bent over backwards as Rawn held her, dressed in a tuxedo and speaking with a cheesy French accent. "My sweet, my doll, mi amour, can you ever forgive me my rudeness?" he asked her, stroking her hair to the giggles and laughter of the three less-serious Titans. "My cupcake, my dumpling, my sugar bear. My heart beats for yours."

"I can't leave this room for two seconds without something just wrong happening," Raven said, standing in the open doorway. Blackfire just grinned and pulled Rawn in for a deep kiss, cheered on by Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Ugh, remind me why I live here again?"

Grinning mischievously, Beast Boy jumped up and ran to Raven, imitating Rawn. Though, where he got the rose was anybody's guess. "Oh, Raven, my dark angel, my heart beats with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns," he told her, bending on one knee and presenting the rose to the stunned demoness. Cyborg couldn't handle it anymore and found himself on the floor, rolling around clutching his side, tears streaming from his eye as he laughed himself into stand-by mode.

Beast Boy, unfortunately, found himself in a less pleasant position than his mechanical friend. His body was plastered against the ceiling, bands of dark energy pulsing against his neck and limbs. "If you do something like that one more time," Raven uttered, her hood hiding the spreading blush across her face, "I will personally send you to a dimension so horrible, not even the Herald would try to save you."

Squeaking out a barely audible "Yes ma'am", Beast Boy watched as the woman walked out of the room. Before the door closed, he shouted to her, "Hey, you forgot your rose!" He had no idea what happened next, as he suddenly found himself unconscious.

* * *

><p>Following the morning's antics, and dumping a still unconscious Beast Boy into his room, Nightwing sought and found Rawn sitting outside, on the same rock he watched the night from. "Why did you leave your room last night?" the former Boy Wonder asked, standing next to the man.<p>

"Beautiful night?" Rawn asked rather than said, grinning sheepishly at the leader of the Titans. "Just wanted a little bit of fresh air. I'm not fond of steel rooms after my stint in jail."

"And who did you call?" Nightwing continued, his voice hardening. But if Rawn noticed, he didn't show it at all.

"Who, me?" Rawn asked, staring out at the water. "I didn't call anybody. Why would I? Don't exactly have very many people to talk to, to tell the truth. Other than Blackfire, as a matter of fact, I got no one."

"How do you know the Justice League, and how do you know how to contact them?" Nightwing didn't let up, wanting answers to the questions running around in his head. Answers that he thought he knew, but needed to know for sure.

"Who do you think I turned myself in to?" was Rawn's reply, looking over at Nightwing with a smirk. "Thought I gave myself to the local cops? Please, as if. I merely waited for one of their patrols to come near-by, and the rest is-what was the phrase?-history."

Nightwing didn't know what else to ask. Every questing was told with nothing but the truth, but he still felt like he was being lied to. "I did some digging, you know," Nightwing said, looking for Rawn's reaction from the corner of his eye. Seeing nothing, he pressed on. "There's surprisingly little data on you, other than a few press clippings about robberies you supposedly committed and an article about your arrest."

"Is that so?" was Rawn's only reply, looking at his nails disinterestedly. "Huh, thought the pressed loved me more than that. I'll have to talk to my PR about that. Need more air time, I guess."

"Just who are you?" Nightwing asked incredulously. Rawn just seemed to...not care that he was being subtly interrogated. "There's more to you-"

"Batman was much better at this than you," the mimic said, smirking cheekily. "And even he couldn't get me to talk under pressure. There just wasn't anything to hold over me. True, you could probably get me to talk if you were to threaten Blackfire, but you don't want to descend to the levels you think Batman goes to in catching some of his enemies. Try just asking next time, have a normal conversation for once. Might just get the answers you want." Turning around, he waved good-bye as he walked back to the tower. "Don't worry," he yelled back to the silently fuming hero. "I'm not here to trouble your team or city, I'm here for exactly the reason I said."

* * *

><p>Back in his room, Nightwing was furiously typing on his laptop, setting up a secure link to the Watchtower. "Titans to Watchtower, come in Watchtower, over." he said into the headset every few seconds until his call was answered.<p>

"Titans, this is Watchtower, over," came a slightly monotone voice as the face of the Martian Manhunter appeared on-screen. "Greetings, Nightwing. I shall inform Batman that you are online."

A few minutes later, a blank-faces Dark Knight stood at the console, gazing at his former partner. "Hello, Nightwing. To what do I owe this surprise call?" he asked, raising an invisible eyebrow.

All Nightwing asked was, "What can you tell me about someone called the Cartoonist?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nightwing just can't seem to trust newcomers, can he? What was Rawn trying to hide? How <em>does<em> he really know the Justice Leage, and is he just another Terra? Will Raven kill Beast Boy for stealing her clothes?**


End file.
